1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination apparatus having a light emitting tube, and a reflector which reflects emergent light from the light emitting tube, and a projector including the illumination apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A related art illumination apparatus includes a light emitting tube, and a reflector to turn light emitted from the light emitting tube into a predetermined direction. In such an illumination apparatus, in order to effectively utilize stray light emitted from the light emitting tube and not put into use, a second auxiliary reflector is installed at a position opposite to the first-mentioned reflector with the light emitting tube interposed therebetween, as disclosed in related art document JP-A-8-31382 (page 2, FIG. 1).